1. Field
An exemplary embodiment of the present inventive concept relates to a display device including a sensor capable of recognizing a touch and a fingerprint and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a personal authentication method using a fingerprint, which is one of characteristic features of the individual, has been widely used.
As a method of implementing a fingerprint sensor, various recognition methods such as an optical type, a thermally sensitive type, and a capacitive type are known.
In the case of the capacitive fingerprint sensor among them, it is possible to obtain a fingerprint pattern by detecting a capacitive variation depending on valley and ridge shapes of a fingerprint of a user's finger surface when the user's finger surface contacts a capacitive sensor.
In recent years, through a mobile device, various additional functions such as finance and security using personal information as well as communication functions such as a phone service and a text message sending service are provided. Accordingly, mobile devices including fingerprint sensors are also wisely used in order to limit the access of other persons.
However, a conventional fingerprint sensor needs to have an additional space because it has a hardware structure that is separated from a display device. Accordingly, additional cost and efforts are required to individually develop and manufacture the fingerprint sensor and the display device.